Talk:Dyl
he is cool but why does he hate Martha? Ezekielguy I don't think he really hates her, but his alliance caused her ultimate downfall. I wish I didn't eliminated her, I think she had one line. --Nalyd Renrut 00:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Dyl is my favorite. *steals his hat* Sunshineandravioli 01:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) His hat doesn't come off. (lol) --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk *tugs on it* Man, you're right. What does this dude use, superglue??? Sunshineandravioli 01:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It actually isn't a hat. It is a unique grwoth on his scalp. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Actually, Martha had 3 lines, if you count her short appearance in the Final 3 and the audition tapes. Hi. I'm the biggest tdi fan. Check out my user page. Oh yeah, lol, my bad. I still feel bad about it. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk DYL WON! WHOOOO!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! No mroe sleepless nights wondering! --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk He IS you, right? I mean, "Dyl"?-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Only based off of me by clothing, and name.I NEVER go by "Dyl". Because of that, he wasn't gonna win. But he was a fan fave... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Well, OK....-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It would be cool if Dyl and Joe were in a story together. They are total opposites. -User:KoopaKidJr. Who WAS going to win? [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 14:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Julio, Jacob, or The Rat. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Julio always struck me as a potential winner. Jacob, not so much. And you know how I feel about El Raton... (Spanish for The Rat) [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 16:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nayld, I know there is a season 4 but is Dyl coming back? I won't confirm anything yet, but its possible. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) So did I ruin Dyl enough? XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah... I was still indifferent toward him. Someone who loved Dyl might have had their opinion changed. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Never liked him. The one episode of All-Stars he was in wasn't enough to change my opinion. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys. Hopefully somebody who was a fan of Dyl will come yell at me. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I never really got into Dyl. He was a little over-rated for me. Not Joe over-rated, but a little. --Goldenshane 21:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to get Joe-overrated. XD Don't worry, I'm not offended. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think I liked him better in All-Stars. XD --Goldenshane 23:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I laugh whenever I see: TDP: First TDAS: Twenty-Second --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 01:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I liked him better in TDP. I had no idea being without Belle drove Dyl that crazy! And I agree, Joe-overrated is a near-impossibility. XD --D Spenstar! 22:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC)